Wait and Bleed
by xXNo-life-kingXx
Summary: Semi songfic about the death of Rukia and the love of ichigo and kenpachi also shows kenpachi's bankai. yaoi mxm r


Wait and bleed

By: Heather Ealy

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song wait and bleed by Slipknot. I do own some of the characters in this. Please ask before using them in your own story so I can give you the proper info you need and also so I can post your story in my website /nightsideofeden

A/N: This is a yaoi Boy x Boy so if u don't like it tough because I do. This is a Kenpachi x Ichigo. Also first semi song fic so yeah,

I've felt the hate rise up in me... Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves... I wander out where you can't see... Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... Goodbye! I wipe it off on tile, the light is brighter this time Everything is 3D blasphemy My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up This is not the way I pictured me I can't control my shakes How the hell did I get here? Something about this, so very wrong... I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this Is it a dream or a memory? I've felt the hate rise up in me... Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves... I wander over where you can't see... Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... Get outta my head cuz I don't need this Why I didn't I see this? I'm a victim - Manchurian candidate I have sinned by just Makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away I've felt the hate rise up in me... Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves... I wander out where you can't see... Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... Goodbye! You haven't learned a thing I haven't changed a thing My flesh was in my bones The pain was always free I've felt the hate rise up in me... Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves... I wander out where you can't see... Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... And it waits for you!

Chapter one : Clear the stone of leaves

It had now been five years sense Rukia Kuchiki had been killed by some miss fortunate accident. Ichigo now kneeled in front of her grave that he had made for her and cleared her stone of leaves. Thoughts ran in his mind of events that happened on that day that she had gotten killed. The millions of little things he could have said to get her to stay home with him instead of going out with her new friends she made at the high school.

"Damn it, Ichigo. YOU MORRON ! You could have stopped her." He said out loud to the cold, unforgiving autumn air. He slammed his head agents the stone and shook with tears of anger. He could feel the hate rising up inside of his chest as he clenched his fists till his hands bled. About an hour after his hand stopped bleeding he'd feel a warm coat being placed on his shoulders. He looked up with his tear stained face to see a tall man about 6 foot 11', wrapped in Harley Davidson leather with combat boots and standard spiked, belled hair.

"Moron your going to make your self sick out here with just a tee shirt on." came the gruff voice of Kenpachi who had resigned from the soul society to be with Ichigo after realizing he was in love with the orange haired ryoka. Ichigo had returned the feelings a year after Rukia had passed on sense Kenpachi was the only one there to let Ichigo take out all his anger, frustrations, and hate out on and then turned around and comforted the boy when he cried.

"So?" Ichigo asked shrugging into the coats warmth. Sad brown eyes looked up to met dark love and concern filled ones.

"So?! So, I don't want my lover getting sick because he's out here beating his self up over something that's not his fault." Kenpachi said as he wrapped his big strong arms around Ichigo and held him. Ichigo relaxed into Kenpachi arms letting all the weight that he felt he was caring on his shoulders just dissipate on to his lover knowing his lover was way stronger and could handle the weight. Turning in his arms Ichigo berried his head into Kenny's strong chest and cried long and hard. Kenpachi rubbed his back softly knowing words could fix anything right now. After another hour of crying Ichigo's sobs slowed and then silenced. "You ok, Ichi?" Kenpachi asked as he ran his thumb over Ichigo's tear stained cheeks. Ichigo could only nod as he straitened his self up and cleared Rukia's stone of leaves again. "Good." Kenpachi said and lead Ichigo by the hand to Kenpachi's Harley and made him get on behind him. Ichigo's arms wrapped tightly around his lovers body so he wouldn't fall off as Kenpachi took off at high speeds to there home.

--

Let me know what you think of chapter one.


End file.
